Melinda May's Favourite Movie
by NCISlover3
Summary: The team gather to watch a movie that May has picked. And Fitz made a LOT of popcorn. Team-bonding.


**Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I've been on this site, but Year 12 just refuses to allow a social/online life. Seriously. The amount of activities I had to quit :(**

**Anywho, I've been watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and decided that I love it. I also watched Mulan recently and it became one of my favourite movies (again). I went on IMdB to see who played all the characters in AoS, and low and behold, Ming-Na Wen (aka, Agent Melinda May) voiced Mulan herself! So I decided that this fic just had to be written :). Hope you all enjoy, I think I've rattled on enough!**

**I also noticed that DeweyFinn21 wrote a fantastic story called 'Movie Night', where May says that the best Disney movie is Mulan. I read it just before I posted this story, it's really good, you should go and read it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Brett Dalton, I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction ;P. Plus, if I owned the show, not only would it be airing this week, but I would be rich. Neither do I own any movie mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Fitz entered the living room area of the bus, balancing three enormous, overflowing bowls of popcorn in his outstretched arms. He carefully passed one to Ward, who was sitting on the floor with Skye, leaning against the sofa where Simmons was curled up. The second bowl was precariously lowered into the hands of Coulson, who was at the other end of the couch to Simmons, and the third bowl was kept a hold of by Fitz, who plonked down next to Simmons after tiptoeing over the stretched-out legs of Ward and Skye, desperately trying to keep the popcorn bowl steady.

'Thanks for moving, guys.' He commented sarcastically at the agent and hacker on the floor.

'You're welcome.' Came the simultaneous reply. It was only then that Fitz noticed that someone was missing.

'Where's May? Surely she doesn't have to be on the stick tonight?' He asked.

'I'm right here.' May's calm voice floated from behind them. 'I was choosing a movie to watch.' This surprised everyone. May, choosing a movie?

'Well, it's definitely not rom-com then, is it? What'd you choose? _Kill Bill_? _Reservoir Dogs_? _Fight Club_?' Skye tried to think of the most violent action movies she could think of, to match the veteran agent's style. 'Ooh, maybe it's _The Godfather_!' May simply turned her signature expression on the younger woman, silencing her as she made her way to the DVD player (the very technologically enhanced DVD player), managing to shield the film's cover from everyone in the room. Everyone was silent with curiosity as May put the disk into the player and moved to sit between Coulson and Fitz. As the title screen appeared, Simmons exclaimed in surprise.

'Mulan! This is one of my favourite movies!' She grinned as Skye voiced her agreement and May started the movie, smiling softly. She spoke so quietly that only Coulson heard her.

'Mine too.' Coulson smirked his trademark smirk as he glanced at the woman sitting beside him, looking wistfully at the screen. He could tell why she liked this particular movie; a girl who refused to conform to society's expectations for her and instead became a kick-butt warrior who saves a nation. The similarities were striking. He pulled his attention back to the screen however, as the Huns started to attack the Great Wall.

It wasn't long until everyone was completely into the movie, with Skye and Simmons singing along to the songs, and everyone joining in with the matchmaker's 'Fa. Mulan.' Coulson particularly liked Mushu, finding the small dragon absolutely hilarious. Even May cracked a smile, and everyone was stunned when she quietly sang along to 'Reflection', her beautiful voice surprising them all. When the army training scene came up, Skye couldn't help but comment.

'Hey, Ward, that looks a lot like one of your training sessions.' She joked, elbowing her SO lightly in the ribs as Shang started making men out of the recruits. Ward glared jokingly at her as she started singing along to the catchy tune, but it didn't take long for everyone else had joined in, including him.

Coulson looked around at his team as they all sang the final lines of 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You', contentment washing over him as he saw them relaxed, carefree and happy for the first time since the Miles incident. Skye and Ward were clearly friends again, both of them, along with May who at some point had slid down next to Skye, singing overdramatically, complete with intense hand gestures. Fitz and Simmons were simultaneously laughing and singing as they watched the usually-serious agents and Skye being so ridiculous. He noticed they all looked at him when they sang the line 'mysterious as the dark side of the moon'. What was that about?

The rest of the movie passed with a lot more singing, quoting and laughter, as everyone managed to completely unwind: a rarity in their line of work. Even May had completely let go of her normally serious nature, and was truly having fun for the first time in ages. Coulson was glad that they were able to forget everything for a while, even if it meant that the room was a mess. Half the popcorn was eaten, a quarter ended up on the floor and the remaining quarter was used as ammunition in a popcorn war between Ward and Skye, and as a result was in both their hair. If Director Fury had seen the room on his precious plane at that moment, he probably would have cried.

By the time the end credits appeared on screen, Skye was leaning back on Ward's chest, his arm around her waist, May was leaning on Coulson's legs and Fitz was lying across Simmons with his head on the armrest, the bio-chem specialist unconsciously playing with his curly hair. Nobody was quick to move from their rather comfortable positions, and the whole credits played out before May got up to take the disk out. Coulson stood up and stretched, before beginning the clean up of the popcorn-covered room. Once the DVD was back in it's case, May began to help.

Ward made a move to stand up, but quickly realised that Skye, who had earlier been awake but uncharacteristically quiet, had fallen asleep during the credits. Not willing to wake her and risk her wrath, he scooped her up and carried her to her bunk, pulling her blanket and sheets over her and extracting the majority of the popcorn from her hair. Before leaving to assist with the clean up effort, he smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled down at her.

'Night, Rookie.' He murmured before making his way back to the living room.

By the time he got back from putting Skye to bed, Coulson and May had realised that FitzSimmons was also asleep, and were trying to clean up around them. A task easier said than done. There really was a _lot_ of popcorn.

Eventually, the room was back in its original condition, and had Fury appeared right then, he would have been none the wiser. Well, except for the piece of popcorn in Simmons' hair. May went to gently brush it off, accidentally waking the young scientist, whose jolt of surprise caused her partner to sit bolt upright and begin searching for whatever woke him up.

'Wha- where- when- what time is it?' the engineer eventually managed, his voice slurred with sleep. Coulson smirked his smirk again and looked kindly at the discombobulated rocket scientist and his equally confused other brain.

'It's oh-one-thirty, you two should probably go get some sleep, big day tomorrow.' The senior agent smirked again before heading upstairs to his office. FitzSimmons decided to take Coulson's advice and sleepily bid the two remaining agents goodnight before retiring to their respective bunks. Ward looked at May once more, contemplating the softer side they'd seen of the Cavalry tonight. He smiled a very un-Ward-like smile, and nodded at the female agent.

'Night, May.' He said simply, turning to walk to his bunk.

'Night, Ward.' May replied, and headed back to the cockpit. Now the movie was over, she had gone back to being the no-nonsense operative she usually was. But as she flicked the plane's controls over to manual, she allowed herself a small smile as she hummed the tune of 'Reflection' again. Maybe she wasn't as hard as they all thought she was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't to OOC, but I think that not even the great Melinda May could watch this movie without being at least a little ridiculous :) It's just so easy to sing along to. If you haven't seen it, go watch it right now!**

**I mean it, right now! :P**

**Again, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
